


Not So Innocent Miss Pierce

by sarah_gem



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Games, Multi, Naughty Katherine, Pathetic Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_gem/pseuds/sarah_gem
Summary: Human Salvatore brothers and a naughty vampire Katherine.





	Not So Innocent Miss Pierce

She could smell the sweat from across the field, where the Salvatore brothers where playing with that odd shaped ball that the eldest had brought back from his service, supposedly called a football. As she walked closer to the scene she could see them innocently tackling each other for the ball, though, her thoughts weren’t so innocent, and they haven’t been for centuries.

She’s close enough now for the brothers to hear her if she were to speak up, but that wasn’t something that she wanted to do just yet, she liked observing them, seeing the last of their brother hood so that when the time came she could watch and feel the destruction that she had made and soon after leave in her path. This is the first time that she has manipulated it so that brothers would fight for her, sure she had played with the best of friends and was successful, but this time she decided to up the ante and she was pleased with the results so far, who knows maybe she would turn one of them to play with for a while.

She knows that she has settle with the Salvatore family a little too long and that she would need to be leaving soon or Klaus could find her, but she was having far too much fun. After watching the boys for a bit longer, she makes her presence known by clearing her throat, delicately, immediately making them straighten up and look at her as a dog would look at the master that had just whistled. This pleased, but didn’t surprise her greatly, “Yes Miss pierce?” both brothers said, almost in union. “Oh” she began casually “I was just thinking about going into town to get a dress for the Founders ball, and was wondering if one of you would mind taking me?” she finished her question innocently. Again the brothers answered in almost perfect union with a positive and enthusiastic ‘yes’ making her smile almost triumphantly. She pretends to ponder, even though she has already chosen several steps ahead in her game, and picks the oldest knowing that she was going to the ball with the youngest brother, not that they knew that. “I hope it’s not a bother if Damon were to accompany me to town?” she asks them both though whatever they had to say didn’t matter much to her. “”of course Miss Pierce” Damon answers happy to be picked by the angel looking woman, if only he knew that he wouldn’t be taking her to the ball, but instead pining and brooding in the shadows while he watched her dance with his younger brother.

She starts to move back towards to house with a smile towards Stefan, expecting Damon to follow, which he does, leaving Stefan to wistfully watch as they get into the carriage, and finally leave him doing what he has been doing since she had come into their lives, thinking about Miss Katherine Pierce.

**Author's Note:**

> If people liked this and/or have anything you did or didn’t like about it please write me so that I can fix it up. Also if you like my one-shot I have more you could find on my profile, and you can write me if you have any one-shots (with some details if you want) that you would like me to do. Also I don’t have a beta so if anyone is interested in being my beta than message me and we can talk about that.


End file.
